Une année forte éprouvante pour le jeune survivant
by Bayla
Summary: Les vacances de Noël approchent, Harry désespère et s'éloigne de ses amis, qui ne comprennent pas. De plus, il cache un secret, et ce depuis plus d'un an, et va devoir leur révéler. Seulement cela pourrait ne pas être sans conséquence… slash.
1. présentation

Présentation.

A l'origine, ma fic faisait un seul et long chapitre mais suite à certaines incohérences, j'ai dû la retravailler un peu. J'espère l'avoir amélioré et que c'est plus simple à lire et se retrouver.

**Titre** : Une année forte éprouvante pour le jeune survivant.

**Disclaimer** : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Couple** : Il s'agit d'un couple homosexuel donc homophobes et ceux que ça gène, vous voilà prévenus, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous !

**Bêta correctrice** : Ocechan.

**Bêta lectrice** : Archimède.

**Note** : Je dis que Draco à de la difficulté en métamorphose, j'espère ne pas me tromper de cours.

XxX

Il y a un moment que j'ai fait cette fic, mais c'est quand même ma première hp et gay de surcroît, je me suis enfin décidé à publier une fiction. L'idée de faire cette fiction met venu en lisant : intolérable cruauté.

**Résumé** : Les vacances de Noël approchent, Harry désespère et s'éloigne de ses amis, qui ne comprennent pas. De plus, il cache un secret, et ce depuis plus d'un an, mais il se voit dans l'obligeance de leur révéler. Seulement cela pourrait ne pas être sans conséquences… slash

Ma fiction comporte 3 chapitres.

**Chapitre 1** : Attachement.

Ps : La scène avec McGonagall jusqu'au cours de potion est de ma bêta Archimède, je n'ai fait qu'ajouter deux trois mots à sa section.

**Chapitre 2** : Situations difficiles.

Ps : Archimède m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre.

**Chapitres 3** : Explications.


	2. attachement

**Chapitre 1**

_Juin 1997 _

Dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard express, deux hommes s'y trouvaient, ils leur restaient peu de temps avant d'arriver en gare pour les vacances d'été. Ils ne devraient même pas se parler, ce pour quoi ils se voyaient en cachette et que personne n'était au courant de leur présence dans ce wagon.

– Tu vas me manquer Bébé! Murmura le blond, serrant son petit ami dans ses bras.

– Toi aussi, mais dès que j'atteindrai ma majorité, je pars de chez moi et l'on pourra se voir à nouveau.

– Je sais, mais c'est long… Je viendrais te rendre visite de temps à autre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses vider les lieux. Se plaignit un peu l'androgyne.

– C'est vrai? Lui demanda le brun, surprit, une lueur d'espoir et de joie dans les yeux.

– Oui et puis à tes 17 ans, tu pourras t'installer chez moi en patientant pour la rentrée… Enfin, si tu veux. Ajouta-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

– J'adorerai… J'espère que mon oncle prendra moins de temps que la dernière fois pour arriver. Répondit Harry Potter, car il s'agissait bien de lui, avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix en apercevant la tempête qui faisait rage dehors et en se collant à son amant.

– Tu as dû attendre longtemps? Questionna-t-il en l'enlaçant.

– Deux heures sous une chaleur accablante.

Stupéfait, le blond ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune parole n'en sortit.

Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes avant que le train siffle, annonçant leur arrivée en gare.

– Je dois y aller, Ron et Hermione vont encore se demander où je suis passé… A bientôt. Souffla le brun tout en l'embrassant, déçu de s'éloigner des bras réconfortants, protecteurs et aimants de son compagnon**.**

– Ouais… Part en premier. Mentionna le jeune homme tout aussi désappointé de devoir le laisser filer, se promettant de ne pas tarder à lui rendre visite.

OoO

Dès que les Dursley vinrent le chercher à la gare, tout recommença comme les années précédentes, ce qui lui fit souhaiter que les jours passent vite jusqu'à son anniversaire pour pouvoir partir de là.

Soufflant un grand coup en entendant son oncle lui crier de se dépêcher, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore chez eux et n'ait mis un pied dans la voiture. Il eut l'impression que les exigences fuseraient beaucoup plus cette année et que ça ne serait pas de tout repos.

Au finale, son été se passa relativement bien, son petit ami ayant pu venir le voir comme promis. Le seul imprévu fut le fait qu'Harry ne put aller finir son été au Terrier comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Après tout, plusieurs événements prêtaient à des concessions qu'il ne pouvait passer outre.

OoO

Alors que les vacances étaient en train de se terminer, à quelques kilomètres de la gare, au Terrier, tous s'activèrent, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que le Poudlard express ne se mette en route vers l'école de magie pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

– Ce que j'ai hâte de revoir Harry! S'enthousiasma Ron, toujours chez lui. J'espère qu'il se porte bien, il ne nous a pas écrit cet été.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Ron, Dumbledore nous a dit que tout était pour le mieux, il semblait savoir où Harry se trouvait. Répondit Hermione, qui avait rejoint les Weasley une semaine plus tôt, essayant de le calmer et lui faire terminer sa valise pour éviter de s'y mettre encore à la dernière minute, le train n'acceptait aucun retard.

OoO

En ce même matin ensoleillé, chez les moldus, Harry et son copain se rendaient à King's Cross en taxi, prolongeant leurs dernières heures de vacance au maximum.

– Ry? Hey, Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda le jeune homme.

– Je n'ai pas hâte de parvenir à la gare, ça sera impossible de se voir et ça va être la même chose à l'école… Rechigna-t-il tristement.

– Je sais, mais je te rappelle que je suis préfet, j'ai donc ma propre chambre, nous pourrons nous retrouver sans être dérangés. Bon, on ne se croisera pas autant qu'à la maison, mais c'est mieux que rien.

– Une chance. Soupira le brun… J'aimerais tellement qu'on arrête de se cacher!

La voiture s'arrêta devant la gare. Ils descendirent puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, par la suite, ils utilisèrent la voie 9 et ¾ pour se retrouver du côté sorcier et dire au revoir à leur statut de monsieur tout le monde.

– Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi Harry, mais avec Voldemort dans le coin et les mangemorts et futurs mangemorts dans Poudlard, c'est trop risqué… On est arrivés… N'oublie pas que je t'aime, Ry! Dit-il, capturant son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassant avant de partir de son côté.

– Moi aussi…

Une fois dans la bonne voie, Harry respira un grand coup et scruta la foule avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du train pour se choisir un compartiment et attendre ses amis, ne les ayant pas aperçus, mais il se fit héler bien avant d'atteindre le train.

– Hey, Harry, par ici! Cria Hermione, le remarquant et lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

– Bon sang, mec, tu as changé cet été! En tout cas, content de te voir!

– Moi aussi, Ron! Répondit-il en arrivant près d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Wow! Tes cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et ses vêtements te vont vraiment bien! Oh! Là! Là! Ça parait que tu as laissé les Dursley! Sans vouloir te vexer. S'exclama Hermione impressionnée.

– Ce n'est pas grave Mione et tu as raison, je les ai enfin quittés!

OoO

Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée des classes. Les cours avaient repris à un rythme soutenu pour les élèves de cinquième et septième années qui devaient respectivement passer leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS. Par conséquent, la quantité de travail avait elle aussi augmenté et Hermione fidèle a son habitude, ne cessait de répéter, voir contraindre ses amis à étudier, allant jusqu'à leur créer un programme d'étude qui avait très peu de place aux loisirs ou aux pauses bienfaitrices pour le cerveau plus que surcharger.

Bien que les garçons faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leur meilleure amie, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'isoler d'eux pour ne pas avoir plus de pression qu'il n'en avait déjà. Comme Ron le comprenait, lui-même essayait de fuir par moment Hermione, n'en pouvant plus de ses révisions. Dire qu'il restait encore 7 mois avant les ASPICS, il ne tiendrait jamais jusque-là, c'était beaucoup trop intensif pour lui, il finirait à l'infirmerie s'il ne s'éclipsait pas, soit par manque de sommeil, soit parce que son cerveau bloquerait et qu'il ne verrait plus que leur programme de révision tourner dans sa tête. Comment faisait Hermione pour ne pas virer folle avec tout ce stress qu'elle se mettait sur les épaules?

En cette soirée froide de Décembre, il ne restait que deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël et les professeurs et préfets se retrouvaient déjà avec plus de surveillance, les élèves s'étant un peu relâchés.

Dans couloir du deuxième étage l'un d'eux effectuait sa ronde en repassant une dernière fois pour ensuite profiter de son lit, la nuit calme lui avait paru très longue. Le préfet un peu dans la lune se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre, cherchant des idées pour quelques cadeaux de dernières minutes, sans se rendre compte qu'on le prenait en filature. Trois ombres lui sautèrent dessus, le surprenant et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Le préfet, qui fut rapidement maîtrisé et soulevé, disparut dans les dédales de couloirs aussi vite et silencieusement que ses agresseurs étaient arrivés, tout ce que l'on put apercevoir fut quelques mèches blondes, alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la noirceur du château.

OoO

– Hey, Harry! Tu vas bien? Interrogea Hermione inquiète, le voyant s'installer à côté d'eux au petit déjeuner.

– Tu étais passé où cette nuit? S'informa Ron n'en pouvant plus de retenir sa curiosité, croyant qu'il leur en aurait parlé plus tôt, il en avait mare de patienter alors qu'Hermione lui recommandait de ne pas le brusquer.

Il ne vit pas la mine décomposée de son ami et ignorant la question d'Hermione, ajouta :

– Tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu avais quitté le célibat, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché? Est-ce qu'on la connaît? C'est Gin? Cho? Allez, ne te fais pas prier! Et puis entre nous, avec les gars du dortoir, ça fait un moment qu'on s'en est aperçu. Surtout qu'en cours tu es souvent dans la lune!

En effet depuis la rentrée, Harry se laissait par moment distraire en court, mais aussi, comme mentionné par Ron, il découchait certaines nuits, bien que leur nombre semblait augmenter au fur des semaines qui passaient.

Mais en entendant la phrase de Ron, Harry devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce soir-là, comme Ron venait de le faire remarquer, il était parti rejoindre son amant dans la salle sur demande, ne l'ayant pas localisé à leur endroit habituel. Constatant le retard de plus en plus prolongé de son compagnon, Harry s'était mis à sa recherche, regardant où il avait l'habitude de se trouver, y compris des lieux insolites avant de finalement se rappeler qu'il avait la carte des maraudeurs.

Après s'être traité de tous les noms sur le chemin de sa tour, Harry avait récupéré sa carte dans sa malle. Le brun avait cherché minutieusement sa signature magique dans tout Poudlard et même fouillé quelques zones absentes de la carte et qu'il n'avait pas vérifié auparavant. Rien, aucune trace de lui, l'inquiétant. S'asseyant contre un mur, il avait essayé de réfléchir puis un tableau, l'ayant repéré, commença à discuter avec lui, allant jusqu'à l'informer que d'autres de ses semblables avaient aperçu des gens kidnapper un préfet et qu'à l'heure actuelle le directeur était au courant.

– Je… Je dois voir Dumbledore… Ne m'attendez pas! Dit soudainement Harry en prenant conscience de ses pensées et pour couper court à leur interrogation.

– Mais, Harry, nous avons cours avec Snape! Tu ne comptes quand même pas le manquer! Déjà que tu es assez médiocre en potions. Le réprimanda Hermione, mécontente en constatant qu'Harry ne prenait pas ses études au sérieux.

– Et après? De toute façon, je serai incapable de suivre ce qu'il enseignera, alors que j'y aille ou non, ça reviendra au même : perte de points et retenues… Je dois y aller! S'emporta Harry excédé.

Avant même que Ron ou Hermione ne puissent ouvrir bouche, le brun s'était levé et était parti comme une furie. Ils se levèrent presque à sa suite pour le rattraper et lui demander des explications, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

Alors qu'ils s'élançaient à la poursuite d'Harry dans les couloirs, une voix les arrêta net dans leur élan.

– Jeunes gens, je ne pense pas que votre cours de Potion est lieux au-delà du premier étage alors je vous conseille vivement de vous rendre aux cachots si vous ne voulez pas perdre de points dans les minutes qui suivent. Déclara sévèrement le professeur McGonagall qui se refusait de donner un avantage à Snape pour la coupe des maisons.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis que nécessaires, les deux Gryffondor obéirent et partirent en direction des cachots laissant à contrecœur leur ami s'éloigner une fois de plus.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Harry en ce moment Ron, mais je te promets que je découvrirai le fin mot de cette histoire ! S'emporta la brunette le long du chemin les menant à leur cours commun avec les Serpentards.

– Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Vas-y dis le moi! Même mois qui suit son meilleur ami, il ne me parle presque plus le soir quand on va se coucher. Et en plus il jette constamment des sorts de silence sur son lit donc impossible de savoir ce qu'il fait…

– Sûrement qu'il veut préserver votre sommeil dans le dortoir à cause des visions que Voldemort lui envoie, cependant il est étrange qu'il ne nous parle de ses cauchemars.

– Peut-être, mais je persiste à penser qu'Harry a une copine, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment nous le dire surtout qu'il découche souvent Mione! J'en suis convaincue.

– Je ne sais pas Ron… Tu as probablement raison, mais tant qu'Harry ne nous parlera pas on ne saura pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Soupira Hermione.

Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle de Potions. Ils entrèrent donc dans la classe et partirent s'installer avec Neville quand ils remarquèrent que quelques choses d'inhabituelles se passaient chez les serpents. Voyant leurs regards remplis d'incompréhension, Seamus et Dean se retournèrent discrètement vers eux (autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour des Gryffondor) et leur expliquèrent :

– Quand nous sommes arrivés ce matin, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation chez les petits Serpys et vous savez pourquoi? On a entendu Parkinson pleurnicher que la fouine aurait disparût, car il ne répondait pas dans sa chambre de préfet et il ne s'est pas non plus présenté à la Grande Salle ce matin…

– Voilà qui va nous faire des vacances! Déclara avec un ravissement certain Ron.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça Ron? Même si je ne l'apprécie pas qui sait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Dit Hermione avec une légère appréhension dans la voix.

– C'est un mangemort Mione arrête!

– Mais –

– Silence dans mon cours! Tonna brusquement le professeur Rogue en arrivant, faisant virevolter sa cape et se remettre à leur place Seamus et Dean et sursauter les trois autres rouge et or. Bien je vois que nous avons encore une fois Mr Potter aux abonnés absents, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. _Puis il se tourna vers les Serpentard_. Qui peut me dire où est Mr Malfoy?

Pendant ce temps, Harry se rendait chez Dumbledore comme il l'avait mentionné, souhaitant des nouvelles sur le kidnapping. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry donna le mot de passe, se dépêcha de monter l'escalier et déboula dans le bureau sans qu'on le lui demande.

– Professeur! C'est lui n'est-ce pas, c'est lui qui a disparu? S'empressa de demander Harry les yeux humides, sans faire attention à s'il était seul ou non.

– Oui Harry! Soupira Dumbledore, son regard ayant perdu son pétillement malicieux. Les tableaux m'ont mis au courant quand ils ont su cela. L'Ordre a été prévenu avec quelques aurores fiables. Nous le recherchons activement, ne t'en fais pas et tout le personnel de l'école essaie de voir comment ils ont réussi à s'introduire dans l'école sans se faire prendre.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider? C'est mon petit ami après tout! Si Voldemort venait à l'apprendre… S'emporta Harry.

– Harry calme toi! T'as magie sort par tous tes pores de peau, tu dois la dompter avant qu'elle devienne dangereuse et parte dans tous les sens. Coupa brusquement Dumbledore, remarquant très bien sa magie l'entourer. Le brun en fut étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il apercevait son mentor en colère, surtout à son encontre, qu'il s'assit sur le coup. Laisse nous travailler et toi, poursuis ton entraînement, maîtrise ton héritage, c'est très important. Toute cette magie que tu n'as pas pu utiliser pendant toutes ces années à besoin d'être gérée. Ces pertes t'épuisent beaucoup trop et te désavantageront énormément face à Voldemort. Crois-tu qu'il voudrait de voir comme ça? En train de sombrer?

– Non! Baissa-t-il les yeux un peu honteux d'avoir agi de la sorte face au directeur.

La discussion s'enchaîna encore quelques minutes avant qu'Harry s'en aille.

Malgré son abattement, il décida de continuer à s'entraîner avec sa magie qui en faisait souvent à sa tête depuis cet été, en plus cela lui changerait les idées pendant que Dumbledore s'occuperait de retrouver le préfet. Comme son mentor lui avait dit, sous le coup de l'émotion, il risquait de foncer tête baissée (ce qui ne serait pas une première) et se retrouver lui-même en danger sans pouvoir être utile à qui que ce soit.

Harry désirait en finir au plus vite, aspirant enfin à une vie paisible et heureuse, s'il s'en sortait vivant. Il mit le paquet dans ses entraînements et si pour cela il devait s'y consacrer entièrement et mettre de côté ses études, il le ferait sans remords.

Marchant pour retrouver son calme, ses pas le menèrent à la Salle sur Demande, ce qui lui donna l'idée de s'y entraîner. Quel meilleur endroit pour ne pas se blesser, il y aurait assez de coussins et de tapis moelleux pour amortir ses chutes en cas de besoin, des mannequins pour l'entraîner à viser des cibles en mouvements ou justement qui pourraient lui lancer des sorts pour lui apprendre à les éviter.

Le brun s'aperçut vite qu'essayer de contrôler sa magie dans un état de tristesse, de colère et d'impuissance, mais surtout rongée par l'inquiétude s'avérait très dur, mais il fit de son mieux, demandant même à Dobby de lui apporter son repas, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour s'entraîner et devenir plus fort. Quand il eut terminé de s'exercer, l'épuisement se faisait sentir et l'heure du couvre-feu, approchant, il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait sauté tous ses cours de la journée. Hermione allait encore lui tomber dessus.

Le lendemain, Harry n'était pas en meilleure forme et trop inquiet, il se nourrissait peu. Ses amis et le reste des Gryffondor, eux, s'efforçaient de lui décrocher un sourire ou lui changer les idées, sans succès. Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui arrivait et il s'éclipsait souvent. En fait, dès qu'Harry se retrouvait avec un moment de libre, il se dérobait pour s'entraîner.

– Hey, Harry, on a une excellente nouvelle pour toi! Avec ça, tu vas regagner ta bonne humeur! S'enthousiasma Ron accompagné de Seamus et Dean rendus à proximité de lui pendant la soirée, dans leur salle commune, faisant par la même occasion se retourner Hermione et Neville, qui travailler non loin.

– Et c'est quoi? Demanda Harry, curieux, en relevant la tête de ses devoirs qu'il essayait d'accomplir.

– Eh bien, la rumeur court que la fouine se serait fait kidnapper! Sourit Ron sans remarquer l'expression d'Harry ni le fait qu'il avait blêmi, contrairement à Hermione, qui tenta de comprendre pourquoi Harry réagissait de la sorte… En tout cas, bon débarras! On ne l'aura plus sur le dos, bien que ce n'est pas très rassurant d'apprendre que l'on peut entrer dans Poudlard.

Malheureusement, Harry n'eut pas la réaction qu'il espérait, en fait il n'eût aucune réaction. Et cela ne ferait qu'empirer lors des prochains jours.

Le lendemain lors du petit déjeuner Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence afin de prendre la parole quelques instants avant de leur permettre de manger.

– Comme beaucoup d'entre vous ont dû le constater, un élève manque à l'appel et je sais qu'une rumeur circule sur un possible enlèvement. J'ai le regret de vous le confirmer. _Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle, mais le silence reprend vite le dessus lorsqu'il continua de parler. _Et je tiens à vous rassurer que nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver et que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, la sécurité a été renforcée, ce genre de chose ne devrait plus se répéter. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit! Annonça le directeur qui retourna s'asseoir, souhaitant étouffer la panique qui ne manquerait pas de survenir dans l'école, surtout des plus jeunes et ensuite des parents lorsqu'ils recevraient une lettre de leurs enfants.

Puis le brouhaha recommença. Tous discutaient de ce kidnapping, chacun y mettant de son commentaire. A la table des Gryffondor, le sujet qu'ils avaient abordé la veille au soir se confirmait. Personne ne remarqua qu'Harry ne touchait pas à son assiette et qu'il regardait en direction de la table des professeurs avec désespoir.

OoO

– Harry, tu dois te nourrir et dormir plus! S'alarma Hermione près d'une semaine et demie plus tard au petit déjeuner. Parle-nous, Harry, nous pourrions t'aider!

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, ça va aller. Dit Harry lassé avec un demi-sourire, faisant de son mieux pour la tranquilliser.

– Ne pas m'inquiéter? Cria presque Hermione proche de la crise de nerfs, attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes vers eux. Bon sang, Harry, tu as pratiquement arrêté de manger! Enfin, sur ce point c'est un peu mieux, mais tu sembles passer des nuits blanches. Tu as des cernes de trois kilomètres sous les yeux! Tu sautes parfois des cours et ça, c'est quand tu n'y dors pas!

– Écoute Hermione, je vais bien, laisse-moi du temps. Lui répondit Harry, se levant pour se rendre en classe et se disant qu'il lui en faudra énormément pour être à nouveau heureux, mais un hibou se dirigea vers lui avant qu'il ait le temps de quitter sa table.

_Harry!_

_Nous l'avons retrouvé hier, dans la matinée, __nous avons préféré te laisser dans l'ignorance__, le temps de le soigner, d'autant plus qu'il était évanoui et en mauvais état. Il vient juste de se réveiller et souhaiterait te voir. Il se trouve à l'infirmerie._

_Dumbledore_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Harry se sentit soulagé, ressentant le poids lourd qui avait élu domicile dans son estomac se dissiper et son cœur devenir plus léger. A la fin de sa lecture, un vrai sourire ornait son visage et il partit de ce pas, sans rien dire à ses deux meilleurs amis, la tête ailleurs. Amis qui furent surpris et qui tentèrent de l'imiter, mais ils furent stoppés en sortant de la grande salle par Dumbledore qui leur rappela que les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

Malgré la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ron il y a près de deux semaines de cela, Hermione était perdue. Harry agissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait, surtout à disparaître comme il le faisait et semblait vouloir s'éloigner d'eux depuis près de deux semaines. Elle essaya de réunir les rares indices qu'elle avait trouvés, mais tout revenait à Voldemort. Hermione crut qu'il s'inquiétait du fait que des mangemorts étaient entrés ici facilement, que les élèves étaient moins en sécurité qu'ils le croyaient, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas leur en parler au lieu de les éviter? Ils avaient dû assister impuissant à un mutisme persistant de leur ami qui ne voulait plus se confier et maintenant le directeur qui les empêchait de le suivre. Il y avait anguille sous roche et puis, que contenait cette lettre, qui avait l'air d'avoir redonné des couleurs à son meilleur ami? Foi de Granger, elle découvrirait ce qu'il se tramait.

Ron, lui n'avait pas remarqué tout ça, seulement que son presque frère paraissait moins heureux depuis plusieurs jours, qu'il leur parlait moins et les fuyait. Il souhaitait sûrement être seul pour se remettre de sa peine de cœur à moins qu'Harry craignît leur réaction à propos de son choix. Ron se promit de le rassurer à ce sujet le soir même, s'il pouvait le croiser. Cependant, lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore les avait arrêtés et à voir la tête de la surdouée lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Mais le regard de cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient avoir une autre discussion sur ce sujet là avant la fin de la journée et ce, rapidement.

OoO

Dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision, Harry resta figé et sa respiration se coupa quelques instants comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Les yeux du brun se mirent à pétiller de bonheur, comblés de le revoir bien que ce fût dans une infirmerie.

– C'est vraiment toi...? Murmura Harry de contentement et de soulagement en l'apercevant, une boule coincée dans sa gorge, n'en revenant toujours pas de le voir devant lui.

A suivre…


	3. Situations Difficiles

**Chapitre 2**

– C'est vraiment toi... Dray ? Murmura Harry de contentement et de soulagement en l'apercevant, une boule coincée dans sa gorge, n'en revenant toujours pas de le voir devant lui.

Ce dernier, qui le fixait aussi, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Une fois fait, il le serra fort dans ses bras et huma son odeur, se détendant plus. Harry en profita pour l'imiter et se nicher entre ses jambes…

– Je suis heureux que l'on ait pu te retrouver et que tu ailles bien! Dit Harry, brisant le doux silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes.

– Et moi je suis ravi d'être enfin rentré! Et je m'en veux de mettre fin à ce bon moment. Soupira Draco un peu hésitant sur sa dernière phrase.

– Mais? Questionna Harry, qui eut l'impression qu'une brique venait à nouveau de se loger dans son estomac avant même de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

– Voldemort est au courant pour nous deux!

Voilà, c'était dit, la bombe venait d'être larguée!

– Oh! Dit Harry anxieux. C'était pour ça le kidnapping?

– Oui, il croyait que je lui parlerais de toi… Au moins, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous pourrons enfin arrêter de se cacher et de faire semblant.

– Mais à quel prix? Souffla Harry malheureux et inquiet, se séparant de lui pour le regarder. Je refuse de revivre l'enfer de cette semaine… Je ne veux pas te perdre Draco, je ne le supporterai pas… Finit-il la gorge nouée, pleurant presque avant de se recoller sur lui pour un peu de réconfort.

– Oh, Harry! Draco le serra plus fort dans ses bras, ressentant un pincement au cœur de le voir comme ça.

Préférant changer de sujet, Harry lui raconta sa semaine, de son héritage qu'il arrivait à mieux contrôler, d'où son air fatigué, malgré qu'il dormait bien. D'ailleurs Draco dut le sermonner à ce sujet, lui disant de se modérer.

– Je sais Dray, mais je souhaite que tout ça se termine rapidement pour pouvoir avoir une vie normale, sans craindre de perdre un être cher… Je n'ai jamais demandé à être le survivant… Tout ce que je désirais, c'était avoir une famille aimante où j'aurais pu être heureux, ce n'est pourtant pas la lune! Mais même ça, Voldemort me l'enlève un à un. Fini Harry en chuchotant, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues.

– Ne t'en fais pas Ry, tu l'auras ta famille et tu seras heureux. Essaya de l'encourager Draco, triste que le destin s'acharne autant sur son compagnon.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence relativement calme et apaisant pour les deux garçons.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Demanda finalement Harry, peu sûr de vouloir réellement une réponse, mais ressentant le besoin de savoir.

Le blond se mit alors à lui raconter son enlèvement et sa captivité, avec un peu de réticence, omettant plusieurs scènes de torture, ne voulant pas trop rentrer dans les détails afin de ménager son compagnon.

**Flash-back**

Tout en effectuant sa ronde au deuxième étage, Draco, en croisant très peu d'élèves, sut qu'il était inutile de la prolonger plus longtemps, au vu de l'heure personne ne sortirait. Tournant à l'angle du couloir pour rejoindre son dortoir, il ne fit pas attention aux ombres qui le suivaient silencieusement depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à surveiller. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit un faible « Stupéfix » qu'il comprit qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva sur le sol, immobile.

Ses assaillants le prirent sans ménagement avec eux et s'éloignèrent dans les dédales de couloirs sans faire de bruits. Ils sortirent du château afin de se rendre dans le parc puis ils se dirigèrent à l'orée de la forêt. A partir ce moment là, ils s'arrêtèrent et l'un d'eux sortit une vieille pendule cassée de sa poche. Tous la touchèrent et Draco se sentit attrapé au niveau du nombril. Un portoloin.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant l'entrée d'un grand manoir que Draco était dans l'impossibilité d'identifier, car sa position l'en empêchait. Suspendu sur l'épaule d'un de ses ravisseurs, la marche reprit. Seulement plus il avançait, plus Draco se sentait mal. Il avait comprit ce qui l'attendait avant même d'être sorti de Poudlard.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, il fut projeté face contre terre et il sentit alors le charme être rompu. En relevant doucement la tête afin de voir dans quel endroit il se situait, il y aperçut la personne qui lui faisait face. Des yeux rouges et une face de serpent.

– Bonsoir Draco! Siffla Lord Voldemort lorsque Draco croisa son regard. Je suis content de te voir parmi nous ce soir.

Le blond de répondit pas. La vérité c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche tant il tremblait de peur devant cet être infâme, mais surtout extrêmement puissant.

– C'est très impoli de ne pas répondre quand l'on te parle! Crucio! Cracha le Lord Noir.

Le sort atteignit Draco si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer au choc. La douleur s'empara de son corps avec une puissance telle qu'il ne put retenir ses cris de douleurs. Il eut l'impression que cela avait duré des heures avant le sort ne soit rompu.

– Tu as de la chance, ce soir je suis relativement de bonne humeur. Et puis j'ai envie de discuter avec toi, d'où ta présence à mes côtés ce soir. Estime-toi heureux, c'est un honneur que je te fais là. Déclara Voldemort, satisfait.

– Heureux ? Chuchota Draco. Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais l'être.

Le Seigneur Noir éclata soudainement de rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se lever pour attraper Draco par le col de son uniforme. Il le remit sur ses pieds avec une force que très peu lui soupçonnait et dit d'une voix glaciale qui envoya des frissons dans le corps de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle:

– Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, jeune Malfoy. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Par exemple… Voldemort fit une pause puis reprit dans un demi-sourire qui fit se glacer le sang de Draco. J'ai appris que tu fréquentais Potter, c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois de leur côté, tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses avec nous. Je t'avais même prévu une place de choix à mes côtés auprès de ton père également.

– Allez-vous faire foutre! Cracha le blond qui avait retrouvé sa verve à la suite de cette déclaration.

– Langage Draco! Je vais être clément et te laisser une dernière chance, dit moi tout ce que tu sais de Potter et de l'Ordre du Phoenix et quand je vaincrai tu auras la vie sauve. Poursuivit Voldemort.

– Et vous servir d'esclave? **Jamais**!

– C'est ce qu'on verra! Doloris! Aboya le Lord se contrôlant un peu sur sa force.

Prit par surprise encore une fois et ayant perdu l'habitude, Draco ne put s'empêcher de crier.

– Alors, tu veux toujours te taire?

– Vous n'êtes qu'un fou et jamais vous ne gagnerez! S'entêta le blond qui se mit à recevoir une série de sorts très douloureux.

Près d'une heure après, Voldemort demanda à ce qu'on l'enferme dans un cachot un moment, prévoyant de lui rendre visite et réitérer sa question, et si son séjour ne le faisait pas assez réfléchir, il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. A cette pensée Voldemort sourit sadiquement en regardant son invité de marque s'éloigner.

Après de longues heures passées dans cette petite cellule humide et froide, attaché avec des chaînes, une paillasse comme lit avec une couverture rêche qui ne le réchauffait même pas, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois pour laisser entrer le Lord Noir.

– Alors Draco, je t'ai laissé pratiquement une demi-journée pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Ta réponse est-elle toujours la même? Demanda Voldemort, baguette en main.

– Je n'ai rien à vous dir… Ahhhhhhhh! Se mit à crier Draco avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase sous un autre doloris.

Voldemort était furieux de ne rien obtenir de lui, mais se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau, personne ne lui résistait, sauf ce fichu Potter qu'il comptait bien réussir à avoir à sa bonne.

La séance dura longtemps, donnant peu de repos à Draco qui soufrait le martyr et avait de la difficulté à retrouver son souffle. Trouvant qu'il en avait eu assez pour le moment, Voldemort s'éclipsa, se promettant de revenir très souvent, voir même de confier cette tâche à ses favoris, peut-être que l'un d'eux réussirait à le faire parler. De plus, Malfoy père serait sûrement content de voir son fils, il pourrait peut-être le ramener dans le bon chemin. Après tout, ce n'était que le début de son séjour.

Draco ignorait depuis combien de temps son calvaire durait. Il savait juste que le Lord Noir venait souvent lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par jour du moins c'était son impression. Mais il était surpris que personne d'autre à part lui ne soit venu dans son cachot. Il aurait pensé être plus maltraité que ce qu'il était bien que ce qu'il subissait lui était largement suffisant et que ça lui demandait toute son énergie. Seulement il sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Et il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Cela faisait quasiment 7 jours que Draco était enfermé dans ce cachot miteux dans les fins fonds sous-sols du Manoir de Voldemort. Il était épuisé physiquement. Il avait des courbatures de partout et ne sentait presque plus sa jambe gauche ainsi que son avant-bras droit. Il avait de nombreuses entailles suite à des sorts de découpe particulièrement vicieux et moralement il commençait à fléchir un peu. Il n'avait plus exactement la notion du temps, mais il ne perdait pas pour autant l'esprit. Il devait cela à son éducation Malfoyenne qui se trouvait utile pour une fois. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était de penser à Harry. Certes sept jours pouvaient paraître ridicules dans n'importe quelles situations ou presque, mais quand on se retrouvait prisonnier, surtout du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, cela paraissait être une éternité.

Mais par-dessus tout, Draco refusait de penser à ce qui se trouvait également dans le cachot où il se trouvait ou encore dans ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité du sien. Les bruits qui résonnaient n'étaient pas des plus rassurants et sachant qu'il n'était pas courageux de nature, il essayait de fermer complètement son esprit à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour ne pas sursauter toutes les deux minutes et ne pas donner satisfaction au maître des lieux.

Deux autres jours passèrent encore et Draco était toujours dans le même état d'esprit, mais il ne voulait pas faillir. Il devait tenir pour Harry, pour eux. Il voulait y croire. Croire qu'un avenir était possible pour eux malgré la menace plus que sombre du Mage Noir. Il avait foi en son compagnon. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le grincement de la porte de son cachot, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un entrait. Seulement le jeune homme entendit très nettement d'autres pas qui suivaient le premier.

Il releva alors la tête et devint encore plus pâle que ce que son état lui permettait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas venu avec n'importe qui.

– Bonjour Draco, bien dormi? Ah non j'oubliais, mes gardes m'ont dit que tu tremblais de peur pendant la nuit. Se moqua le Lord Noir. Aurais-tu peur des rats?

Le blond ne répondit pas au sarcasme, préférant se préserver pour la suite des « festivités ».

– Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas décidé à parler, c'est pour cela que je t'ai amené une petite surprise vois-tu. Lucius approche mon ami.

Lucius Malfoy s'approcha alors lentement de son maître tout en ne lâchant pas son fils du regard.

– Lucius, je sais que récemment tu as entendu de nombreux bruits de couloirs dans le manoir et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de te faire part de la vérité concernant ton misérable rejeton. Car vois-tu je ne tolère pas son attitude. Je compte donc sur toi pour remettre ton fils dans le droit chemin auquel cas tu en pâtiras mon cher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

– Oui mon seigneur, murmura Lucius sans ciller.

– Parfait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mon fidèle _serviteur_. Puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Draco, il déclara. Ton fils fréquente le jeune Potter, seulement il refuse de parler sur sa relation et ne veut pas rejoindre mes rangs. A toi de rétablir cette erreur.

Puis sans un regard, il quitta le cachot laissant le père et le fils seuls, s'affrontant du regard.

– Tu me déçois beaucoup Draco. Je t'ai pourtant élevé mieux que ça il me semble. Commença Malfoy Senior.

– Il faut croire que vous avez dû rater quelque chose alors. Car je refuse de me soumettre. Cracha en retour Malfoy Fils.

– Un peu de respect envers son maître Draco! Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude fils!

– Et moi je n'accepte pas de servir d'esclave!

– Crucio!

Draco hurla de douleur malgré qu'il s'y soit attendu. Seulement il connaissait son père et il savait que ce n'était que le début d'un long moment de souffrance.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'un Lucius Malfoy plutôt content sorti du cachot pour retourner auprès de son maître laissant derrière lui un corps inerte et passablement amoché.

**Fin flash-back**

– Mais c'est horrible… Murmura Harry, relativement choqué par les révélations que son compagnon venait de lui faire.

– C'est mon père Harry, venant de lui c'est logique.

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Draco! Aucun père ne devrait faire ça à son propre fils.

– Mon père et moi n'avons pas la même vision des choses et puis il a toujours était un peu dominateur dans l'âme… soupira Draco.

– Ce n'est pas une raison. Trancha Harry.

Un silence s'installa ensuite. Harry se serra d'avantage contre Draco pour lui transmettre sa chaleur, car ce dernier avait commencé à trembler légèrement. Puis la voix d'Harry s'éleva doucement.

– Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de là?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment… Le dernier souvenir que j'ai avant de mettre réveillé est que… j'étais dans le cachot de Voldemort avec mon père et qu'il… qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des sortilèges de son cru pendant que Voldemort me posait encore et encore des questions…

Sa voix se cassa et il commença à pleurer silencieusement. Il se tourna, dos à Harry. Celui-ci compris aussitôt son malaise et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

– Je suis désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en te demandant de me raconter. Pardonne-moi mon amour, je t'aime tant si tu savais. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de me raconter ça. Pardon s'il te plait pardon, je t'aime!

Tout en s'excusant, Harry le couvrait de baisers sur la nuque. Draco se calma légèrement puis dit :

– Ne t'excuse pas Harry, c'est dur, mais j'ai besoin d'en parler. Il faut que tu saches, mais aussi que ça sorte. Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant ce soir-là…

– Tu n'as absolument pas à t'excuser Draco, tu m'entends? Toi plus que quiconque.

– D'ac… D'accord.

Le blond se retourna vers son petit ami qui l'embrassa tendrement quand ils se firent face.

– Je me souviens d'une douleur horrible dans le bas du dos. Mon père prenait vraiment du plaisir à me lancer des sorts tous plus horribles les uns que les autres et… et… Vol.. Voldemort il… il rigolait… c'était horrible…

Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois et Harry ne put que le serrer encore plus si c'était possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là maintenant, qu'il n'était plus seul. Et il le lui dit.

– Chut, calme toi mon cœur, je suis là maintenant c'est fini mon ange. Je suis là, je t'aime tant si tu savais.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à lui aussi, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par son amour pour y prendre garde.

– Merci… mais tu sais… au bout d'un moment, je n'avais plus mal, je me suis senti aspirer par le noir et… c'était comme une délivrance.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à ces mots. Mais Draco continua.

– Seulement je ne voulais pas partir comme ça… pas après m'être battu pour te revenir. Alors j'ai fait ce que je faisais depuis le début de mon enlèvement. J'ai pensé à toi. De toutes mes forces. Puis quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici et après j'ai vu Dumbledore. Puis tu es arrivé…

Le regard de Draco en cet instant fit bondir le cœur d'Harry de joie, car il ne vit que de l'amour dans ce regard gris orageux que son petit ami n'avait que pour lui.

– Dumbledore pourra surement répondre à notre question, mais plus tard. Finit par conclure Harry.

Après l'avoir un encore réconforté du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ils essayèrent de parler de leur avenir en dépit des circonstances, et aussi de la façon d'annoncer leur relation, surtout à Ron et Hermione.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Morphée les trouva endormis, tous deux enlacés. Pomfresh, qui avait eu une discussion avec le directeur qui était passé voir comment les deux jeunes allaient, les laissa tous les deux tranquilles.

OoO

Une fois les cours terminés Ron et Hermione, inquiets, décidèrent de voir Harry coûte que coûte. Ils voulaient des explications sur le comportement plus qu'étrange de leur ami.

– C'est décidé Ron, je refuse d'attendre une heure de plus pour savoir ce que Harry nous cache. C'est vrai quoi, ce matin encore il était complètement déprimé puis tout à coup il reçoit une lettre qui lui fait retrouver le sourire et monsieur a le culot de nous planter au beau milieu de la Grande Salle sans nous donner d'explications!

– Et tu veux que nous fassions quoi Mione? On ne sait même pas où il est. Et en plus Dumbledore le couvre…

– Raison de plus pour connaitre la vérité! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de pouvoir savoir où il se trouve. Souffla Hermione, relativement énervée.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin menant à leur Salle Commune quand ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour se regarder.

– La carte ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année ignorant les regards moqueurs de leurs amis quand ils montèrent en direction du dortoir.

Ils trouvèrent la carte et cherchèrent Harry, qu'ils trouvèrent à l'infirmerie. Mais ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la personne qui se trouvait avec lui. Peut-être auraient-ils dû.

Ils prirent donc la cape d'invisibilité de leur ami qui l'avait laissé dans sa malle, et ils redescendirent dans la Salle Commune tout en prétextant se rendre à la bibliothèque à leurs amis, certains qu'ils pourraient s'éclipser un moment sans problèmes.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie une heure avant le couvre-feu, malgré l'interdiction. Une fois arrivés, tous deux se figèrent sous le choc en apercevant leur meilleur ami dormir avec la dernière personne à laquelle ils auraient pu penser : le Prince des Serpentard. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent se remettre de leur stupeur, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent presque en même temps.

Évidemment, ne les voyant pas, le survivant, après s'être redressé, se positionna adéquatement en face de Draco, sans trop s'en éloigner.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles à mi-voix et lorsque Harry alla pour embrasser son compagnon, ce dernier se tendit, les yeux rivés par-dessus l'épaule du brun, ce qui le fit se retourner pour y découvrir Ron et Hermione, dont la cape avait glissé à leur pied, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

**A suivre…**

C'est bientôt la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'à présent.


	4. Explications

**Chapitre 3**

_Ils parlèrent encore un peu à mi-voix __et__ lorsque Harry alla pour embrasser son compagnon, ce dernier se tendit et avait les yeux rivés par-dessus l'épaule du brun, ce qui le fit se retourner pour y découvrir Ron et Hermione, dont la cape avait glissé à leur pied. _

Ron était rouge et paraissait furieux. Quant à Hermione, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de trouver la pièce manquante d'un puzzle.

– Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? T'aurais mieux fait de rester là-bas! Ils ne voulaient pas de toi chez les mangemorts? Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour être avec eux, sale lâche? Cracha un Ron colérique et quelque peu arrogant.

– Calme-toi, Ron!

– Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Pesta Ron envers Draco, sans tenir compte d'Harry, persuadé que ce dernier était sous une influence quelconque.

– Rien!

– Ben ouais, c'est ça, comme si je vais te croire, mangemort!

– Ron, ça suffit! Gronda Harry, qui ne supportait pas cette situation. Il n'est pas plus mangemort que toi et moi, il dit la vérité… Et range cette baguette!

– Mais, Harry, comment peux-tu… C'est ton pire ennemi! Se plaignit Ron, très surprit qu'Harry le protège et ce visiblement de son plein gré.

– Ça fait longtemps que ce statut a changé, Ron. Mentionna Harry, tout en se déplaçant pour être à côté de Draco dans une position plus convenable.

– Écoutez! Demain, nous serons sortis, ça sera mieux pour discuter parce que j'ai l'impression que ce sera long et il est tard. Proposa Draco, se forçant à être aimable.

– D'accord, après les cours, à la salle sur demande. Fixa le rendez-vous Hermione, plus compréhensive, entraînant un Ron plus que réticent vers la sortie, avant que ce dernier commence une bagarre.

– Parfait! Conclut Harry.

Une fois ses amis partis, le brun se tourna vers son petit ami avec un regard d'excuse.

– Je sens que ça va être interminable.

– Oui… Et est-ce que l'on se montre ou que l'on se cache jusqu'à ce que l'on parle à tes amis? Questionna Draco, incertain de la marche à suivre.

– On peut s'afficher ensemble. De toute façon, Ron et Mione nous ont remarqués et puis nos maisons ont pratiquement tous les mêmes cours demain… Autant en profiter. Ajouta malicieusement Harry.

OoO

Ron resta muet, fulminant en silence, jusqu'à leur salle commune pour éviter d'être pris par un responsable, avant de se mettre à rouspéter contre Hermione, qui lui avait coupé la parole et semblait même du côté de leur ami qui avait dû perdre la tête. Le rouquin ne savait pas comment Harry pouvait ne serait ce qu'être ami avec la fouine alors sortir avec, c'était impensable. Il était convaincu que le brun était sous l'emprise d'un sort seulement quand il essaya d'en parler à Hermione, celle-ci lui rétorqua qu'elle attendait de voir leur explication avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, ne désirant pas commettre une bêtise. Pour une fois qu'Harry semblait heureux. Après ce qu'elle avait vu de ses deux semaines, elle ne voulait plus revoir ça chez le brun, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de le protéger de ceux qui pourraient avoir envie de profiter de son statut ou son argent, pas régenter sa vie amoureuse, cela ne la regardait pas après tout.

La journée suivante, les élèves demeurèrent surpris de revoir Draco. Mais ils le furent encore plus quand ils l'aperçurent discuter aimablement et échanger des regards complices avec Harry, qui se retrouvait souvent avec un sourire bien que Draco gardait son masque de froideur, cependant pour un œil averti, on pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller de joie.

Les Gryffondor et Serpentard furent les premiers à constater les changements lors de leur premier cours, celui d'Hagrid. Les deux groupes et même le demi-géant eurent les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction en les voyant interagir avec une bonne entente. Bien vite les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux en voyant les deux Princes qui parlaient ensemble, les équipes alors composées d'un rouge avec un vert se changèrent pour de petits groupes de même couleur. Hagrid trop ahuri ne pensa même pas à les réprimander et les faire revenir à leur équipe initiale.

Ils pouvaient aussi constater que l'ambiance entre Ron et Harry était extrêmement tendue et qu'ils ne cessaient de se disputer à voix basse une fois le cours terminé et que le trio s'était reformé.

En effet, Harry faisait tout pour que Ron change d'opinion sur Draco et espérait que son « meilleur ami » ne ferait pas d'esclandre dans la Grande Salle ou autre avant le soir même où ils devaient discuter de tout ça. De son côté, Ron observait beaucoup le Serpentard, ruminant en silence et attendait avec impatience le soir venu, quoique parfois il s'emportait lorsque les Gryffondor croisaient le Serpentard avec sa clique, faisant soupirer Harry, qui essayait de contrôler son ami, le trouvant très puéril. Mais dans ces moments-là, Ron agissait alors comme si ce dernier n'était pas à ses côtés. Il l'ignorait.

Plus tard dans la journée, Snape l'aperçut dans un couloir entre deux cours, il décida de patienter dans l'ombre prêt à bondir sur sa proie au moindre faux-pas, lui qui voulait enlever des points au Gryffondor, se retrouva à court de mots, bouche bée de voir que le jeune Potter était accompagné par nul autre que son élève favori et qu'ils entamaient une discussion, le tout civilement. Il n'en revenait tout juste pas et ne dut sa maîtrise de soi qu'au fait qu'il était espion, il failli tomber dans les pommes quand Draco embrassa furtivement Harry avant de rejoindre ses amis. Il fit demi-tour en mode automatique, sans remarquer ce qui l'entourait, reprenant ses esprits, que lorsqu'il fut proche de rentrer dans le directeur.

– Ah ! Bonjours Severus ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

– Le jeune Malfoy et… avec Potter…poison…antidote. Furent les seuls mots plus que confus dupauvre professeur qui en avait trop vu.

– Mais non, mais non, mon ami, il n'y a rien là-dessous, c'est venu tout naturellement, faites-moi confiance, aucun d'eux n'est sous l'effet d'une potion. Le comprit Albus. Vous devriez discuter avec Draco, je suis certain que votre vision sur Harry changerait un peu.

– Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ? Vous êtes au courant Albus ? Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? S'emporta le professeur de potion.

– Ce n'était pas à moi de vous l'annoncer, Severus. Et puis Draco ignore encore tout de votre condition d'espion…

– Pas ici, Mr le directeur ! Trancha ledit espion, un frisson de peur lui traversant l'échine à l'idée que quelqu'un entende et que ça vienne aux oreilles de son « maître ».

– Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour divulguer des informations aussi importantes ? Allons donc ! Déclara calmement le vieil homme.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs du château sans réelle direction. Puis la voix de Snape s'éleva.

– Mais pourquoi Potter ? Je ne comprends pas… Ou du moins je comprends maintenant la raison de son enfermement, mais…

– Une discussion avec Draco vous donnera toutes vos réponses mon cher. Et puis vous le saviez.

– J'en ais entendu parler, mais je refusais d'y croire ! Nuance !

Dumbledore soupira profondément face à ce commentaire.

– Parlez à Draco, Severus. C'est la seule chose que je puisse vous conseiller. Et si vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec cela et que vous n'aimiez pas cet enfant comme si c'était le votre, jamais vous n'auriez pris le risque de le sortir de son cachot. Je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas mon ami ?

Cette constatation eue le don de faire apparaitre des rougeurs sur les joues du Professeur de Potion qui se contenta de relever la tête en signe de salut puis de partir en direction des cachots de Poudlard.

C'est en fin de journée qu'eut lieu le cours de potion, Snape remit de ses émotions, leur redonna leurs devoirs corrigés. Quand Harry reçut la sienne, une mise en garde y était aussi inscrite. S'il ne voulait pas de représailles, il avait intérêt à ne pas blesser le blond, qui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, était son élève préféré, mais également son filleul de par le fait qu'il côtoyait Lucius et qu'il avait vu Draco grandir comme s'il était son propre fils, même s'il n'était pas du genre à trop le montrer.

OoO

La salle sur demande était joliment décorée, chaleureuse, relaxante, confortable et dans des teintes bleu pastel avec un sofa vert. Le tout avait une saveur de printemps, et apportait de l'apaisement, ce qui allait être très utile pour ce qui allait s'y dérouler prochainement. Une table avec nourriture et boissons, un feu de foyer et une petite bibliothèque.

Quand Ron et Hermione débarquèrent dans la pièce, Harry et Draco étaient déjà présents, allongés l'un sur l'autre, sur le canapé. Harry au dessus, face à Draco, s'arrêta de parler en les apercevant, un peu mal à l'aise de la posture dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le blond, remarquant sa tension, se contorsionna légèrement pour regarder derrière lui.

– Pour une fois, il a fallu qu'ils arrivent à l'heure. Dommage… Soupira Draco, se replaçant dans sa position initiale, pendant que Ron, lui, ronchonnait dans sa barbe inexistante.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui? Grommela Ron après quelques instants et que tous furent bien assis.

– Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous! C'est trop te demander d'essayer d'être plus aimable? Bon sang, je n'exige pas que vous soyez amis, juste de ne pas déclencher une émeute chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce! S'emporta Harry vers la fin, déçu que Ron ne fasse aucun effort.

– Ronald, ça suffit! Le coupa sévèrement Hermione alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Nous sommes venus pour obtenir des explications, pas pour provoquer une bagarre… Alors Harry, si tu nous disais comment vous en êtes arrivés là.

Le brusque revirement de la situation de la part de la jeune femme provoqua un léger rougissement chez le brun. De son côté Ron ouvrait et fermait la bouche de frustration étant donné qu'il avait était coupé dans son élan. Il se contenta alors de lancer des regards noirs en direction de Draco, qui lui rendait la pareille sans aucune gêne. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour retenir Ron, mais il savait également que le blond avait plus de retenue alors il déposa sa main brièvement sur sa cuisse qu'il pressa pour l'inciter à rester calme, ou tout du moins ne rien dire de méchant.

– Euh… Eh bien… Vous vous souvenez des vacances de Noël l'an passé? Commença Harry, gigotant sur le sofa, mal à l'aise.

– Bien sûr, seulement un petit nombre d'élèves sont restés et pour ta sécurité à cause des mangemorts, Dumbledore a préféré que tu loges ici au lieu du Terrier, prétextant que tu avais besoin de t'entraîner et qu'à la maison il y aurait eu trop d'activités, et pas assez de places sécurisées pour ton entraînement, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Se remémora Ron, qui avait décidé d'oublier Draco.

– J'y arrive… La première journée était tranquille, c'était facile de découvrir qui résidait à Poudlard et Draco se trouvait dans le lot.

Harry marqua alors une pause puis se tourna vers Draco en l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement tout en lui renvoyant un petit sourire. A l'étonnement des deux autres Gryffondor, ce fut Draco qui poursuivit.

– La première semaine… Continua Draco, lui-même un peu embarrassé, mais demeurant impassible. A chaque fois qu'on s'apercevait, on se bagarrait. Rendu au week-end, nous nous sommes tannés à seulement faire ça, alors nous avons opté pour établir une trêve qui devait se terminer à la rentrée, car nous étions fatigués de ce jeu-là… Évidemment, ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, pendant le reste des vacances, on s'était mis à discuter et on a même réussi à jouer au Quidditch amicalement tous les deux, pour passer le temps… Après les vacances, nous avons continué à nous voir, mais nous devions cacher notre amitié en raison des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Harry avait assez de problèmes comme ça sans avoir à rajouter ma disparition ou ma mort. Vers la fin mai, en se rendant compte que l'on s'intéressait à l'autre, nous avons voulu voir ce que cela donnerait, si ça fonctionnerait.

A ce moment-là, Draco fit une pause. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione étant pendu aux lèvres des garçons et Ron essayant d'écouter sans grimacer à chaque phrase du Serpentard. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui brisa le silence.

– Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble après le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard .Oui Ron celui là même où je suis resté plus longtemps à la fin en prétextant un mal de dos. On s'est rencontré une fois tous les membres de notre équipe partis, il est venu me rejoindre à l'extérieur de mon vestiaire, nous avons parlé un peu du match en rigolant. Par la suite, nous avons entrepris de marcher vers Poudlard, nous étions si proches qu'on se frôlait, nos mains ont fini par s'agripper timidement… Mais on pensait tous les deux faire comme si de rien n'était en continuant de discuter… Et avant de devoir se quitter pour gagner notre dortoir nous nous sommes embrassés. Expliqua un peu plus Harry, les yeux brillants de joie au souvenir. C'était magique…

A ces mots, Ron ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût orner son visage. Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne la vit pas, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Draco (qui avait roulé des yeux en trouvant les derniers mots un peu trop Poufsouffle à son goût) et Hermione. Les regards du blond et de la brunette étaient si identiques, si froids et durs que cela lui envoya des frissons d'effroi tout le long du dos. Il finit par déglutir péniblement et préféra garder encore un moment le silence, s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione pouvait se révéler très douloureux. Quand la voix de Draco raisonna dans la pièce, elle fut dure.

– Nous avions l'intention d'attendre de terminer nos études pour en parler, Harry craignait votre réaction et moi, celle de ma maison. Nous avons dû faire comme si on se détestait toujours, ce qui s'est avéré être le plus difficile. Avant dequitter l'école pour les vacances d'été, Dumbledore nous a pris à part et nous a félicités. Il savait pour nous depuis un moment, mais il a préféré nous laisser tranquilles de peur que l'on redevienne ennemi à cause de son intervention. Il était trop heureux que l'on s'entende enfin et que les bagarres deviennent moins nombreuses.

– Et tu lui fais confiance? Interrogea par la suite Ron en se tournant vers Harry, ignorant le regard polaire que Draco braquait sur lui.

– Oui.

– Harry! C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle, comment peux-tu le croire? Il doit être en contact avec Vol… Voldemort. S'emporta Ron, frissonnant à la mention du nom.

– Parce qu'il a refusé la marque à ses 17 ans, et qu'il aurait eu maintes chances de me tuer, m'apporter à Voldemort ou lui parler de moi, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Reprit Harry doucement, ne voulant pas renforcer la colère de Ron, c'était assez difficile comme ça, sans avoir besoin d'en ajouter.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Interrogea Hermione. Et comment se fait-il que Malfoy n'ait pas eu plus de problèmes que ça? S'il n'a pas reçu la marque?

– Ry, vu que tu vas leur raconter, étant donné que je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'écoutent et me croient… J'aimerais me transformer, je peux ou tu préfères que tes amis l'ignorent? Murmura Draco si bas que seul Harry put l'entendre, après la question d'Hermione, les deux autres pensant que le blond l'embrassait.

– Hum! Hum! Vas-y! Le regarda Harry, utilisant le même ton.

– Merci! Chuchota Draco avant de se métamorphoser en reptile et se placer sur Harry, qui le caressa amoureusement et continua son récit.

– C'est un animagus? Questionna Hermione, surprise.

– Oui.

– Il est venimeux?

– Non, pas pour l'instant.

– Comment ça : "pas pour l'instant"? Questionna cette fois Ron, étonné.

– Comme son potentiel de magie est relativement très élevé, au vu de son passé et du fait qu'il s'entraînait énormément comparer à la plupart des sorciers, il peut se changer en n'importe quel serpent. Lui répondit Harry avant d'ajouter fermement. Et l'on en reparlera plus tard!

– Tu promets? Supplia Hermione pleine d'espoir, ressemblant à une jeune enfant qui demande une faveur ou un cadeau à ses parents.

– Oui, mais gardez ça pour vous! Nous avons décidé de nous afficher seulement parce que Voldemort est au courant, sinon vous seriez encore dans l'ignorance, du moins, tant qu'on aurait résidé à Poudlard, c'était trop dangereux, pour lui ou moi et je…. Je n'aurais pas supporté que quelque chose lui arrive. Dit Harry sur un ton triste à la fin, son estomac se tordant douloureusement.

– _Ry, je suis là maintenant!_

– _Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aime revenir dessus. D'autant plus que c'est récent. _Parla en fourchelang Harry avant de retourner à ses amis. Et pour répondre à ta question Hermione, étant donné qu'il était à Poudlard pour ses 17 ans, il a seulement reçu une lettre de ses parents l'informant qu'à son retour il obtiendrait la marque, persuadés qu'il deviendrait mangemort. Cependant une fois à la gare, il est parti du coté moldu et a disparu parmi la foule. Comme il a sa propre maison et qu'elle est soumise au sortilège Fidelitas, ni ses parents ni les mangemorts ne l'avaient retrouvé. De plus, il a un gardien du secret. De retour ici à la rentrée, Snape l'a protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le directeur. Bien, maintenant, je vais essayer de faire vite, sinon on risque d'y être jusqu'à demain… L'été passé, rendu à la gare, j'ai dû attendre cinq heures sous la pluie et quelques jours plus tard, Draco s'est pointé chez moi à Privet Drive. Comme j'étais malade, il m'a emmené chez lui et j'y suis resté toutes les vacances. À mes 17 ans, j'ai obtenu mon héritage magique. Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour que je l'aie seulement à ma majorité.

**Revivant un souvenir.**

– Potter, va voir qui c'est! S'écria une voix bourrue en provenance du salon.

– Bien, oncle Vernon! Acquiesça ledit Potter de la cuisine, finissant de laver la vaisselle.

Quand Harry ouvrit, il s'étonna en découvrant celui qui se tenait au pied de sa porte.

– Harry! S'exclama l'intrus, lui aussi surpris, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état?

– Mon oncle est arrivé en retard à King's Cross. Mentionna Harry d'une voix un peu rauque comme si ça pouvait expliquer son teint blême et maladif. Ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Son interlocuteur commença à se fâcher contre les Dursley, notamment en remarquant que ces derniers avaient préféré ignorer l'existence d'Harry, s'en servant d'esclave, qu'il soit en bonne santé ou non.

– Combien de temps es-tu resté cette fois?

– Près de cinq heures. Marmonna Harry, qui avait un mal de gorge.

– QUOI? Gronda Draco, abasourdi. Non, mais, ils exagèrent, surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait cette journée-là!

– Chhhhhhhhhhh, calme-toi, beau blond, sinon tu vas faire venir mon tuteur! Souffla Harry, toussotant en s'approchant plus et plaçant sa main gauche sur le torse _de son petit ami._

– Désolé! Murmura le Serpentard en le prenant dans ses bras, heureux de sentir à nouveau Harry tout comme ce dernier, malheureusement pour eux, ce moment de bonheur fut de courte durée et durent se séparer rapidement.

– POTTER! Hurla Vernon, arrivant à proximité de la porte et remarquant l'intrus. Qui êtes-vous?

– Un ami de votre neveu.

– Un sorcier? Demanda Vernon avec dédain, sachant qu'il pourrait s'en tirer par une pirouette, si cela n'était pas le cas, en prétendant un jeu de rôle.

– Exact.

– Potter! Ne t'avise surtout pas de le laisser… POTTER! TU M'ÉCOUTES SALE MOME? Cria Vernon rouge de colère, en le regardant.

– Harry? L'appela Draco inquiet, l'observant à son tour, le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il tombe dans les vapes.

Le blond en déduisit que c'était sûrement dû à une trop grosse dose d'émotion pour son état maladif et fiévreux. Draco pivota alors vers Vernon et commença à le gronder et le menacer. Après quoi, il se dirigea dans la chambre du survivant avec ce dernier, prit ses bagages, lança un sort pour les réduire et diminuer le poids pour ensuite transplaner chez lui, du moins dans son quartier à Londres à cause de l'anti-transplanage sur son terrain. Rendu à sa maison, il monta au deuxième étage et déposa Harry dans son lit. Par la suite, il essaya de lui faire baisser sa température et le remettre sur pied rapidement.

OoO

– Salut beau brun! Chuchota Draco en lui appliquant une lingette humide sur le front.

– Hey! Lui répondit faiblement Harry, encore endormi. Je suis où?

– Chez moi et ce jusqu'à la rentrée… A moins que tu préfères aller ailleurs et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les Dursley, ils ne te feront rien. J'ai aussi apporté tes affaires ici, il est hors de question que tu retournes à Privet Drive. Murmura Draco en lui caressant la joue.

– Merci! Je veux bien rester, mes amis, je peux les voir à Poudlard, mais, avec toi, ça va être compliqué, tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas?

– T'en fais pas, je suis content de te loger.

Deux jours passèrent avant qu'Harry se retrouve sur pied, très heureux d'être là, avec quelqu'un qui tenait à lui et dans un endroit où il ne se sentait pas prisonnier.

– Bonjour mon cœur! Ça va? Se pointa Harry à la cuisine,son amant tournant le regard dans sa direction alors qu'il préparer le café pour son petit ami convalescent.

– Oui et toi, bien dormi? DemandaDracoen réceptionnant Harry dans ses bras, se tenant tout les deux par la taille avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– A merveille, surtout dans tes bras! Ronronna Harry avant de l'embrasser.

– Content de l'apprendre!

– Dis, Dray, tu habites ici depuis longtemps? Depuis quand tu connais les choses moldus? Questionna-t-il en s'éloignant de lui_._

– Pour les moldus, ça doit bien faire un an peut-être plus que j'essaie d'en assimiler plus sur eux. Pour la maison, eh bien, après m'être créé un compte sans que mes géniteurs le sachent, je me la suis achetée en janvier, juste après Noël, car tu sais que j'ai reçu ma lettre à ce moment-là…

– Et tu as fait comment pour leur cacher ça? Demanda Harry curieux, préparant son petit déjeuner.

– Polynectar mon cher, polynectar! Répondit Draco et continua, voyant son expression. Avant les vacances de Noël, quand nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai réussi à me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse sans qu'on me remarque. A Gringotts, j'ai utilisé l'apparence de mon père, j'ai ensuite fait croire aux Gobelins que je voulais ouvrir un compte sur lequel personne, hormis le légitime propriétaire, n'aurait droit d'accès. J'ai donc créé ce compte auquel mes parents n'auraient eu aucun droit, même si je n'avais 17 ans qu'en juin. Grâce à l'apparence de mon géniteur, j'ai pu l'ouvrir, car j'étais mineur et qu'il fallait l'autorisation d'au moins un des parents, puis il a fallu que j'y retourne par la suite pour donner ma signature. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne l'a jamais su, ce qui m'a évité des questions embarrassantes.

OoO

Leurs vacances se déroulèrent paisiblement. Ils se promenaient le plus souvent dans le monde moldu pour la tranquillité profitant de chaque moment passé ensemble, loin de la guerre et de tous les autres petits problèmes de la vie.

Ils voulaient être insouciants, profiter de vivre comme des ados à peu près normaux et c'est pour cela qu'un jour, Draco insista même pour refaire une garde-robe à son petit ami.

Ils en profitèrent aussi pour effectuer un peu de rattrapage dans des matières difficiles comme potions, occlumencie et métamorphose. Ils purent même trouver de la documentation pour la transformation en animagus.

OoO

Le 31 juillet fut également le jour où leur relation devint plus forte, plus profonde.

– Bonjour, Ry! Murmura doucement Draco quand le survivant se réveilla tout en restant allongé à ses côtés, le contemplant.

– Salut!

– Bonne fête! Lui susurra Draco avant de ravir ses lèvres tout en se décalant pour être au dessus de lui.

– Merci! Chuchota à son tour Harry avant de répondre à son baiser et de placer ses mains autour de son cou.

Le baiser finit par se faire plus ardent et passionné, chacun affairé à la tâche de faire plaisir à l'autre, leurs caresses devenant plus précises. Après quelques instants, Draco prit les devants et installa une de ses jambes entre celles de Harry et lui embrassa le torse en y allant lentement, bien content que son compagnon dorme sans chandail. Draco en profita pour lécher et mordiller ses tétons, adorant écouter les sons qu'Harry produisait sous l'effet du désir. Il poursuivit son exploration pour arriver au nombril où il se mit à mimer l'acte, mais, avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le brun réussit à sortir un peu des limbes du plaisir et changea de position. Le trouvant trop vêtu, le rouge et or entreprit à son tour de lui enlever son haut et de lui faire vivre le même supplice que son futur amant lui avait infligé, Harry voulait l'entendre gémir.

Draco, revenu au dessus, interrogea du regard Harry pour pouvoir continuer, permission qui lui fut rapidement accordée. Après s'être retrouvés nus, ils reprirent leurs caresses, avant que Draco lui présente trois doigts, qu'il s'empressa d'humidifier. Peu après, Draco écarta un peu plus les jambes d'Harry et le préparera.

Le reste de la journée se passa au lit, inversant de temps à autre leur position, n'ayant aucune préférence. Au repas du soir, Draco lui fit remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose de différent, sans parler de sa perte de contrôle magique dans la douche. Harry lui expliqua donc qu'il s'agissait de son héritage, habituellement reçu à 15 ans, mais, vu la famille qu'il avait, c'était mieux à 17 ans lorsqu'il pourrait les quitter, et Dumbledore avait réussi à repousser la date.

**Fin du souvenir.**

Draco m'a aidé à contrôler ma nouvelle magie, ce qu'il a su très bien faire. Le 31 octobre, il m'a soutenu _contre_ les visions que Voldemort m'envoyait de la mort de mes parents et Sir… _Draco, ça va?_ Demanda Harry en fourchelang, le voyant s'agiter et descendre de lui.

– _Non… Si… En fait, je n'en sais rien, c'est comme un pressentiment, un truc instinctif. _Siffla Draco, d'un ton qui montrait son incrédulité, se retrouvant par terre, pour reprendre forme humaine.

Dès qu'il se retransforma, Harry se leva et plaça sa main droite sur le bras gauche du blond tout en le regardant, voulant le détendre ou l'inciter à se confier. Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à parler, Harry lui serra le bras avant de déposer son autre main sur sa cicatrice qui commençait à lui faire mal.

– Harry? S'inquiéta Draco, l'entourant de son bras libre pour le coller sur lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Demanda Hermione sans voir son ami mettre sa main sur son front.

– Vision. Annonça simplement Draco en reportant son attention sur son compagnon.

– Harry? Harry, écoute-moi, essaie de te concentrer sur ma voix, tu dois recourir à l'occlumencie, focalise toi sur moi ou autre chose… Utilise la même méthode que la dernière fois, ça avait bien marché… C'est à ça que tu aurais dû t'exercer, mon ange! Se moqua gentiment Draco à la fin de sa phrase, essayant de dédramatiser la situation, mais gardant un ton calme et rassurant très proche d'un murmure, tout en lui caressant le dos… Pendant les vacances, on s'entraînera là-dessus en plus du reste, hein? Te connaissant, tu ne voudras pas arrêter de t'exercer avec ta nouvelle magie.

Draco continua de débiter un flot de paroles pour essayer d'aider son amour, mais aussi pour se calmer lui-même, car il sentait la panique doucement, mais sûrement s'insinuer en lui.

Peu de temps après, Harry réussit à desserrer sa prise et le blond l'aida à se rendre au canapé, puisque ses jambes avaient des difficultés à le soutenir.

– Ça va mieux? Questionna Draco en se plaçant à côté de lui, quand même légèrement inquiet.

– Hum hum… Merci! Soupira Harry de contentement, les yeux fermés et la tête accotés sur son épaule quelques instants, ayant horreur de ses prémonitions et un peu épuisé.

– Harry, tu es sûr que ça va? Interrogea Ron une fois assis sur le sofa.

– Oui, Ron.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Exigea Hermione.

– Par Merlin, laissez-le souffler! S'emporta Draco relevant la tête en leur direction, n'en revenant pas que ses amis s'intéressaient plus à sa vision qu'à son état.

– Désolée_. _La châtaine se sentit honteuse lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son comportement.

– Maintenant que vous avez terminé de nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, on va s'occuper de lui, alors dégage Malfoy! Grogna Ron, qui ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps.

– Non, mais, ça va pas? C'est hors de question! Rétorqua Draco furieux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Malfoy! Gronda Ron en signe d'avertissement.

– Fais ce qu'il demande. Consentit Harry, exerçant une faible pression sur son bras pour détourner son attention de Ron.

– Quoi? S'exclama Draco abasourdi en le dévisageant, pendant que Ron affichait un sourire vainqueur.

– Mais, tu devras m'aider un peu, je ne suis pas certain que je puisse marcher seul pour l'instant, c'était tellement…

– Aucun problème. Répondit Draco, le regardant avec tendresse avant de se faire embrasser par son amant tandis que le sourire de Ron se fanait pour finir par bouillir de rage, ne comprenant pas le brun.

Hermione, quant à elle, était contente pour lui, de le voir si épanoui et heureux, même si c'était dans les bras de Draco.

Le blond les laissa un moment seuls, promettant à son compagnon de rester dans les parages pour le ramener dans leur appartement, le trio en profita pour essayer de mettre tous les non-dits à jour. Seulement en dépit de tous les efforts fournis par Harry et Hermione pour lui faire accepter le plus possible cette situation, Ron ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. N'écoutant que ce qu'il voulait entendre, jouant à la sourde oreille, il refusait toujours d'admettre que son ami puisse être amoureux de la fouine et maintenait qu'il était mangemort malgré la preuve flagrante que Draco avait pu lui donner en lui montrant son bras gauche vierge de toute marque.

Peut-être que le couple aurait dû lui parler du kidnapping, mais cela ne concernait qu'eux et Draco se refusait de leur raconter, c'était un épisode trop intime de sa vie pour le raconter d'une part à des gens qu'il n'appréciait gère et d'autre part parce que c'était si récent, cela lui coûtait déjà assez d'en discuter avec son amant, ayant dû prendre sur lui pour se confier. Chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de faire en temps normal.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs jours sans avoireu peu de personnes à qui adresser la paroleétant donné que la moitié de ses amis Gryffondor étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noël et qu'Harry était pour lui un «faux frère». Sans savoir à qui en parler d'autres venant des autres maisons et ne souhaitant surtout pas tomber sur ceux qui n'avaient rien contre le blond ou pire, des fans. Sa colère finit par s'estomper graduellement, lui permettant de se repasser en mémoire (la traîtresse)_,_sans le vouloir, tout ce que ses deux amis avaient tenté de lui rentrer dans le crâne. Il finit par se faire une raison et se rendre à l'évidence : son meilleur ami et la fouine étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il décida donc de faire un effort pour Harry… et Hermione qui lui parlait très peu à cause de ça…

Sauf, peut-être pour le disputer.

**Fin!**

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et alerte


End file.
